STFU
by Kat RoadKill
Summary: One shot. Shannon X Jeff. The name says most of it. Made for extremeshan81.


**STFU X Shannon Moore/ Jeff Hardy**

**A/N: I own no one. :( Just this plot line thing.**

**THIS ONE IS FOR _extremeshan81_. Hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

"**_SHUT UP!!_**"

"Not until you shut up!!" I yelled back.

"Im on the phone now could ya please just shut the fuck up?!" Matt yelled at me from the couch. He snuggled the phone closer to his ear and began mumbling things into the phone.

"Ohh yeah baby lemme squeeze one of them anthills on your chest." I mimicked. I rolled my eyes to the back of my head to make it look like some one was doing something really pleasurable to me. Jeff began hysterically laughing.

" God damn Shannon when'd ya get so damn funny!?" He slapped his knee and doubled over laughing.

"When Matty here started acting all corny an' gaga over a skinny girl with mosquito bites for titties.." I giggled. Jeff rolled onto the floor and pulled me down with him. Me an' him just kept giggling and laughing. Matt glared over at us.

"You guys really need to shut up. She's startin' to think ya'll are crack heads or something' "

"And we care why?" Jeff asked his brother. Matt swatted a hand at us an' we both rolled away as quickly as possible. He jumped up from the couch an' came towards us with a look of anger. Me an' Jeff thought he looked even funnier an' laughed even harder.

"Hey Im gonna let ya go ok? Yeah a'right I'll call ya in 15. Mhhm Love ya too baby." He hung up the phone an' glared at us.

"I love you too baby." I mimicked again an' fell into a fit of laughter on the floor.

Me an' Jeff stopped laughing an' looked at each other with our mouths hanging open when we realized he was glarin' at us. It didn't take us long to realize we should get up an' run to his room. We hurried to our feet an' literally ran up the flight of stairs, made a sharp turn down the hall way an' slammed the door quickly behind us. Jeff sat on the bed an' wiped the sweat from his eyebrows.

"Oh shit…I forgot to lock it…"

"No problem." I reached over an' locked it an' stuck a chair under the doorknob. I figured Matt would somehow find a way to unlock he door.

We sat in his room for a good while an' talked about this an' that, him an' her, all those ever so wonderful things people like talk about. I was getting bored. That meant Jeff was bored outta his mind an' probably be willing to commit suicide at this point.

"Hey ya got any porn or anything' like that?" I asked.

"Why? Ya horny?" He made his eyebrows do a little dance.

"Well yeah kinda. I mean I ain't had it in a looong while and my dicks startin' to hurt some."

"Well we can fix that." He said barely above a whisper. Now I expected him to reach underneath his mattress an' pull out a heap of porn magazines. But he didn't. Instead he came onto the floor with me an' spread my legs. He gently rubs the inside of my thigh. I close my eyes an' arch my back. When I open them I find that Jeff's face is merely inches away from mine an' he is starin' into my eyes.

"Hey, has any one ever told you how blue your eyes are? I mean there almost the color of the sky on a clear summer day."

"N- No not really. You gout nice eyes too. I mean they are a beautiful shade of green." He smiles at me lovingly an' slowly brings his face even closer to mine.

"Are ya gonna kiss me or something'?" I ask.

"Im thinking' 'bout it." He says as he gently presses his lips to mine. The warmth of his lips presses me on to kiss him back. I give into my thoughts an' kiss him back. He finds that spot on the inside of my thigh again an' gently lets his long fingers play along the material of my jeans. I moan an' he pulls away from me.

"Why did ya do that?" I ask.

"' Cause of this." He smiles seductively an' starts to slowly tug at the button on my jeans. Once he's got that undone he brings his mouth down on my zipper an' pulls my zipper down with his teeth. He nuzzles his nose around a little bit 'til my dick pokes through the opening in my boxers. A smile forms on his lips an' he takes all of me in his mouth. I arch my back and moan his name as he bobs his head up an' down. He likes the head of it an' sends shivers down my spine. I can't help my self so I grab his hair and hold on as I feel an orgasm coming. My hips buck, shoving me deeper into his mouth. He slowly takes his mouth off my dick, makin' that popping noise. Jeff reaches a hand up and wipes the pre- cum and saliva that's drippin' from the corners of his lips.

"Am I good so far?" He asks.

"Ohh yeah, real good." I smile an' crawl over him. Now its my turn. I straddle his hips an' rub my dick against the denim where his dick would be. He arches his back an' pulls me down onto him. My lips go to his neck where I start sucking. His hands wander all over my body, touchin' my back then goin' to my ass. I tug at his shorts, getting them off an' start to suck on his hard dick. The taste comes as a shock to me. I've never given head before but I keep suckin' . He moans my name an' pulls my hair by the handfuls. His hips start bucking violently and a look of pure pleasure over comes his face. He comes in my mouth. I swallow all his cum as best I can. And smile. He reaches over to me and starts to jerk me off and kiss me passionately. He moves down an' finishes suckin' me. I cum in his mouth. He sits up with a wide smile.

"Well that was a good way to spend an hour huh?" He says in a cheery voice while putting his shorts back on.

"Yeah. Yeah it was. Maybe Matt should yell at us more often." I say zipping my pants up.

"Hey are ya dorks gonna come out an' have some dinner?!" Matt yells through the door. He begins banging on it frantically.. Jeff calmly walks to the door and opens it.

"Yes we are coming for dinner."

Matt squints." Where did ya get that hickey from?"

"Sarah." He says non- chalantly walking past Matt. Matt turns to look at me an' I just shrug.

"Beats the hell outta me." I say an' walk past him too. I meet Jeff at the head of the stairs an' we start giggling again. We giggle all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. When we got to the kitchen it was more than howls and laughing cause Ms. Mosquito Bite Titties was sittin' at the table. All throughout dinner me an' Jeff kept glancing at each other and laughing.

"**WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND QUIT GIGGLING FOR ONCE IN YOUR ENTIRE LIVES?!**" Matt shouted.

Me an' Jeff looked at each other and simultaneously said. " Naw never."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review and lemme know what ya think. :D  
**

* * *


End file.
